Shudder
'The Shudder ' is a minor character in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a large shark like monster that is said to terrorize Never Land every fifty years but has been thwarted by the Dark-Shark Clan. His vocal effect are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History The Shudder was once a harmless baby Never-Shark who wandered into the Sea Witch's magical tide pool transforming it into a massive monster. In order to reverse the spell, the Shudder had to take another deep in the tide-pool. However the Dark-Shark Clan, an order of pirate ninjas who protect Never Land believe the massive shark-like creature was a threat to the island and forced it to flee. The Shudder resides in Stayaway Isle where it slumber. Every fifty years the Shudder tries to find the Sea Witch's magical tide pool but the Dark-Shark Clan intervene. Role in the Series The Shudder first appeared in the episode "Sharky Unchained". After constructing a dummy in his likeness Sharky ask Bones to cover for him as he slips away from the Jolly Roger to help Captain Jake and his crew protects Never Land. Sharky reveals that he is the last member of the Dark-Shark Clan an ancient tribe of ninja-like warrior bent on preventing a monstrous shark-like creature known as the Shudder from rampaging every fifty years on Never Land. Sharky confronts the Shudder on Stayaway Isle but in the process, the Shudder escapes to Never Land with Sharky and Jake's team in pursuit. While chasing the Shudder through the island they spot the Shudder heading for the Sea Witch's Lair. Knowing the dangers of the witch's lair Sharky tries one last attempt to stop the monster but end up knocking the beast into the magical pool transforming the Shudder into a harmless baby shark. It was later revealed that the pool of Metamorphoses has the power to curse any who fall into by changing them into a monster and the only way to reverse the spell is another dip. With the danger of the Shutter no more Sharky ask Jake and his crew to keep his Dark-Shark Clan identity a secret from Captain Hook and the rest of his crew before leaving. When Sharky return to the Jolly Roger he finds Captain Hook in tears mourning Sharky's dummies fate being, believing it was the real Sharky was swallowed by the Shudder earlier. Sharky assured Hook he was fine. Hook was so overjoyed that Sharky was safe he hugged him but then questions how he managed to survive being eaten. Sharky merely commented that the beast spat him out, not liking how he tasted. With Sharky safe Hook soon bellows for him to return to work at once more. Sharky agrees but before he waves good-bye to the baby Shudder he renamed Sharky Jr. Episode Appearances Gallery The Shutter -Sharky Unchained01.jpg The Shutter -Sharky Unchained02.jpg The Shutter -Sharky Unchained03.jpg Jake&Crew&Sharky - Sharky Unchained (6).png Jake&Crew&Sharky - Sharky Unchained (5).png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Animals Category:Sharks Category:Sea Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Created by Magic Category:Neutral Characters Category:Creatures